


Optimism

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's an optimist at heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Optimism

If he could go back and do it all again, knowing what he knows now, Sam would never have opened Lucifer's cage. Never have turned his back on Jake. Never have hesitated to shoot Azazel, wearing John's face or no. Hell, never have gone to Stanford.

But if he could go back and do it all again, it wouldn't end with Michael as trapped as Lucifer. And Michael would never have let Lucifer stay trapped, any more than Raphael was willing to let Michael and Lucifer stay trapped, and how can one kill an archangel without being an archangel?

All the deaths, all the suffering, that happened because Sam fucked up...and maybe he still found his way to the best of all possible worlds.


End file.
